Amor em Risco
by Lina Bars
Summary: Draco e Mione estão esperando um bebê e o medo do que isso possa vir a significar faz com que Draco ponha seu invejado relacionamento com Hermione em risco.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**_A Notícia_**

A casa dos Granger continuava praticamente a mesma desde que Hermione fora a primeira vez para Hogwarts. Seus pais não tinham outro filho com quem se preocupar, então suas vidas estavam praticamente voltadas para sua única filha. O trabalho como dentista ocupava boa parte de seus dias e eles preferiam gastar seu dinheiro com viagens, ao invés de decorar a casa. Mas havia uma pessoa que sempre ficava sem jeito ao pisar naquela casa. Draco Malfoy nunca se adaptara perfeitamente ao fato de visitar seus sogros. Ainda mais quando seus sogros tiveram uma vida completamente diferente da sua, com costumes desconhecidos. O Sr. Granger nunca demonstrou muita simpatia ao garoto, embora sua sogra demonstrasse ser sempre uma senhora doce e gentil.

Mas essa era uma visita especial para Hermione e Draco. Eles contariam aos Srs. Granger talvez a notícia mais importante de suas vidas. E por conta de toda essa responsabilidade, Draco sentia suas mãos suarem e ele desejava com toda sua força que não estivesse ali naquele momento, pois não sabia ao certo qual seria a reação de seus sogros.

— É... Pai, mãe... — começou Hermione, sentada à mesa, antes mesmo de a sobremesa ser servida.

— Diga minha filha! — disse a Sra. Granger, toda sorrisos. Ela sempre ficava assim quando recebia uma visita de sua única filha.

— Não sei bem como contar isso, porque eu não sei ao certo se vocês irão gostar da novidade... Mas antes de tudo, quero que vocês saibam que eu estou muito feliz com tudo isso e...

— Conta logo, minha filha! Assim você ta deixando sua mãe nervosa! — disse a Sra. Granger, agora sem o sorriso no rosto.

— Eu estou grávida!

Draco engoliu em seco, olhando para seu prato na mesa. Ele pôde ouvir o barulho do garfo que sua sogra deixava cair no chão com a surpresa e preferia não imaginar a expressão no rosto do Sr. Granger.

— Mas que maravilha, meu amor! — disse finalmente a Sra. Granger, ao se levantar para abraçar a filha.

Só então Draco teve a coragem de levantar o rosto e verificar que seus sogros estavam aparentemente felizes, para sua surpresa. "Ufa".

Muitos abraços depois, a Sra. Granger foi até a cozinha e voltou com um prato de vidro muito bonito que carregava uma sobremesa ainda mais bonita.

— Oh, essa torta de chocolate servirá para que a gente comemore essa notícia maravilhosa! — disse a Sra. Granger enquanto depositava o prato sobre a mesa, com a ajuda do marido. — Mas me responda uma coisa, filha... Por que toda essa apreensão antes de me contar essa novidade tão maravilhosa?

Hermione olhou para Draco antes de responder e então disse:

— Ah, mãe... Você sabe, eu e o Draco ainda não somos casados e essa gravidez veio de uma forma bem repentina, de modo que nós não estávamos ainda preparados...

— Mas você mesma disse que está muito feliz! — disse o calado Sr. Granger.

— Sim, e estou! Mas... no começo fiquei com muito medo do que isso poderia significar...

— Significa que você está carregando uma vida aí dentro. E isso é muito lindo, minha filha! Por que eu ficaria chateada se vocês já são dois adultos com seus empregos fixos? Vocês já estão com vinte e cinco anos, querida! Já estão em idade de ter filhos, sim!

Hermione sentiu-se muito aliviada após aquele jantar com seus pais. É bem verdade que ela não esperava tal comportamento de sua mãe, mas seu medo estava muito mais ligado às responsabilidades de ser mãe do que a qualquer outra coisa.

Ela e Draco moravam há alguns meses juntos em seu apartamento próximo ao Ministério da Magia, onde ambos trabalhavam; mas já namoravam há quase quatro anos.

O apartamento era modesto e possuía apenas uma sala, uma cozinha, um banheiro e um quarto. Todos os cômodos, no entanto, eram tremendamente bem decorados e arrumados por Hermione que residia ali desde que terminara seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Assim que se formou, foi chamada para trabalhar no Departamento de Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas e se sentia muito feliz e satisfeita com seu trabalho. Assim que chegou ao Ministério, tratou de brigar pelas leis trabalhistas dos elfos-domésticos, tendo então obtido muitas vitórias. Não demorou muito para que se tornasse chefe de seu departamento, ganhando assim mais respeito, um aumento no salário e, conseqüentemente, no tempo em que necessitaria ficar trabalhando.

Draco tinha muito orgulho de sua namorada e por vezes até se sentia inferior a ela, mas seu amor por Hermione não deixava esse sentimento lhe perturbar por muito tempo. Ele trabalhava no sétimo andar do Ministério, no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. No seu setor havia muita concorrência, de modo que ficava difícil de ter algum destaque na profissão. Além do que, ele chegou ao Ministério dois anos depois de Hermione.

Ele sempre fazia planos em se casar com Hermione futuramente e terem filhos. No entanto, quando sua namorada lhe disse que estava grávida, Draco sentiu-se sufocado, sem saída. É lógico que ele amava muito Hermione, mas a idéia de ter que se comprometer com alguém para o resto de sua vida começava a lhe assustar. E se ele não estivesse preparado para ser pai? E se ele perdesse o emprego? Essas dúvidas não saíam de sua cabeça e ele preferia não compartilhá-las com Hermione, pois esperava resolvê-las sozinho. Não queria parecer um fraco diante de sua namorada.

No dia seguinte, Draco foi sozinho a uma pequena casa, próxima ao Hyde Park, em que sua mãe morava sozinha desde que seu pai tinha sido enviado para Azkaban, logo após a guerra que acabou com Lorde Voldemort e mandou todos os Comensais da Morte à prisão. Hermione não costumava visitar Narcisa Malfoy por diversos motivos e o principal deles é que a mãe de Draco tornara-se uma pessoa ainda mais amarga do que já era e preferia ignorar que seu filho morava agora com uma trouxa. Das únicas duas vezes em que Hermione tentou visitar sua sogra, foi obrigada a ver cenas deploráveis: Narcisa Malfoy estava realmente ficando louca. Mas a relação que Draco tinha com sua mãe se sustentava em um amor que nem mesmo ele sabia até então que possuía.

— Eu vou ser pai, mãe — disse Draco, após sentar-se em uma poltrona e ficar de frente para Narcisa.

Como ele já esperava, a Sra. Malfoy cuspiu o chá que engolia de volta para a xícara e olhou-o com muito espanto.

— Aquelazinha se atreveu a fazer isso com você? Eu não acredito! — Narcisa possuía ódio exposto em seus olhos.

— Não foi ela quem fez sozinha, mãe. Nós dois fizemos juntos.

— Então você está sujando o nome dessa família! — ela gritou, seus olhos fundos em seu rosto cavernoso.

Draco não dava muito ouvido ao que sua mãe tinha a dizer e foi embora mais cedo do que imaginava. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Ele estava muito confuso, precisava respirar. Precisava conversar com alguém, desabafar. Decidiu então ir à casa de seu atual melhor amigo: Blase Zabini, que morava a poucos quilômetros da casa de sua mãe e ainda não tinha anoitecido. Ao chegar ao apartamento do amigo, foi recebido com uma taça de um hidromel forte.

— E aí, futuro papai? Como está se sentindo? — perguntou Blase, enquanto se sentava no sofá e indicava com a cabeça que seu amigo fizesse o mesmo.

— Péssimo. — respondeu Draco, passando a mão direita sobre o rosto.

— Péssimo? Mas por quê? Você tem uma namorada linda, perfeita para ser mãe... Tudo bem, tirando o fato de ela não ser puro-sangue... Ok, ok... Brincadeirinha — Blase se corrigiu ao perceber que o amigo não gostara do comentário. — Enfim, o que eu to querendo dizer é que você tem uma namorada maravilhosa, um emprego muito bom, um lugar para morar... O que mais você queria ter?

— Eu não sei se estou pronto...

Alguns dias se passaram e a insegurança de Draco não ia embora. No trabalho, os colegas lhe parabenizavam e ele esboçava um sorriso sempre.

— Você não parece feliz — disse uma garota que ele nunca tinha visto em seu departamento. Ela estava sentada à frente de uma mesa que se encontrava ao lado da sua.

— É comigo que você está falando? — Draco perguntou.

— Sim, sim! Com você mesmo!

— Como é que você sabe que eu não pareço feliz, se você nem me conhece?

— Simplesmente não parece — a garota sorriu. E só então Draco parou para observá-la, ela era muito bonita e aparentemente muito jovem para estar trabalhando no Ministério. Era morena, tinha cabelos pretos lisos e compridos e um rosto um pouco oval e feições de uma garota muito nova.

— Desde quando você está aqui?

— Hoje é meu primeiro dia! Acabei de me formar em Hogwarts e vou fazer um mês de experiência aqui como estagiária. — ela parecia muito segura de si.

— Ah, certo...

Era um pouco desconcertante para Draco trabalhar sabendo que havia uma garota ao seu lado que não parava de observá-lo. Poucas horas antes de terminar o expediente, ele resolveu se levantar para tomar uma xícara de café. Foi quando encontrou Bart Lanson, seu colega mais próximo do trabalho.

— Quem é aquela garota? — perguntou Draco.

— Jennie Watson. Gata, hem? — disse Bart.

— Que é isso, cara! Eu tenho namorada, esqueceu?

— Mas não é cego! Ela tem apenas 18 aninhos... E um corpão...

— Shh!! Ela ta chegando... — censurou Draco ao observar que a morena se aproximava.

— Eu vou voltar para o meu trabalho — disse Bart, dando uma piscadela para o amigo.

Draco pensou em voltar também, mas ainda não havia terminado seu café.

— Então... — começou a garota, enquanto colocava um pouco de café em sua xícara. — Meu nome é Jennie... E o seu?

— Draco.

— Diferente! Mas me diga, Draco... Por que você está infeliz?

— Eu não estou infeliz! — ele respondeu, mas Jennie ficou olhando-o cética. — Você não iria me entender... Quantos anos você tem?

— 18.

— E eu tenho 25. Viu só? Nós estamos em situações muito diferentes, não dá para se comparar...

— Mas eu não quero comparar nada! Só lhe perguntei por que você está infeliz...

Draco ficou um bom tempo parado, pensando na insistência daquela garota em querer se intrometer em sua vida. Mas então, para sua própria surpresa, ele sentiu vontade de falar o que não tinha coragem de falar para sua namorada e nem mesmo para Zabini, seu melhor amigo:

— É que... Eu trabalho aqui há quatro anos! E minha vida parece que parou desde então, sabe... Nada me surpreende mais e... eu tenho medo que seja assim para sempre! Sem surpresas, sem aventuras...

— Você tem namorada?

— Tenho sim.

— Então é isso... Vocês estão em crise?

— Mais ou menos... Bom, eu já terminei meu café e preciso voltar para o trabalho!

Aquela noite, Draco voltou com ainda mais dúvidas para casa. Agora seu medo de não ser um bom pai na verdade mascarava um medo mais egoísta: um medo de não viver mais aventuras em sua vida. Ter esse filho significava que sua vida de solteiro tinha acabado. Não que antes ele pensasse em acabar o namoro com Hermione para voltar a ficar solteiro, mas um filho viria para solidificar essa sua nova vida de modo que ele deveria se comprometer por inteiro a ela. Draco amava muito sua namorada, mas Jennie tinha lhe resgatado sensações que há tempos ele não tinha.

* * *

N/a: Hey, people!! Eis aqui que lhes apresento minha mais nova fic! Espero que vcs aprovem!! Acho que vocês estão se perguntando como foi que começou o romance do Draco com a Mione... Então já vou logo dizer que essa parte será contada em flashes logo, logo!! Ah, reviews são extremamente bem vindos aqui, ok?? Coloquem a boca no trombone e digam o que pensam!! ;) Bjão 

Lina.


	2. Briga Sem Fim

**Capítulo 2**

**_Briga Sem Fim_**

Hermione sempre chegava uma hora mais tarde que Draco em casa, o que o dava tempo preparar o jantar para ambos. Quem o conhecesse pelo menos oito anos antes, não imaginaria essa cena que se repetia todos os dias em seu apartamento. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo imaginaria aquela cena. Mas sua vida o encaminhou para aquilo. Depois de passar anos tendo que tomar conta de sua mãe, Draco descobriu que toda a sua antiga vida era um faz-de-conta. Ele teve que estudar muito para ser aceito no Ministério, diferente de Hermione que assim que saiu de Hogwarts foi aceita no departamento em que queria trabalhar. Alguma coisa sua família tinha feito errado, e ele precisava corrigir para ter novamente uma vida digna.

— Oi, amor! — disse Hermione, ao entrar em casa. — Hum, o jantar hoje está tão cheiroso! — ela foi até o quarto, onde depositou a bolsa. Logo em seguida, foi para a cozinha e abraçou Draco pelas costas. — Pensei tanto em você hoje!

Draco lavou as mãos que estavam sujas e em seguida se virou para ficar de frente para a namorada.

— Também pensei bastante em você. — disse antes de lhe dar um beijo.

— Hum... Sabe o que eu queria fazer antes de jantar? — perguntou Hermione, com os olhos cheios de malícias.

Draco apenas mordeu os lábios, respondendo dessa forma que sabia muito bem o que sua namorada desejava. Em seguida, lhe deu um beijo mais intenso, começando a desabotoar sua calça jeans. Hermione continuava tão linda quanto quando a conheceu. Possuía formas femininas muito bem definidas, algo um tanto raro entre as européias, e seus cabelos estavam sempre cheirosos e macios. Draco agora beijava seu pescoço enquanto ela ajudava a tirar a calça dele. Foi quando ele parou subitamente ao se lembrar do bebê.

— Mas a gente deve mesmo fazer isso?

— É claro que sim, bobinho! — Hermione sorriu. — Por que não?

— Ah, você sabe... O... ou a... Será que a gente não vai incomodar o bebê? — Draco perguntou enquanto demonstrava uma expressão muito engraçada em seu rosto.

— Primeiro que eu acho que ele ainda não seja nem um bebê! Minha barriga mal cresceu, amor! Ta vendo só? Depois a gente pergunta essas coisas ao médico trouxa que minha mãe marcou para essa semana!

— Médico trouxa? — Draco perguntou assustado.

— É sim... Mas depois a gente conversa melhor sobre isso... — disse Hermione, enquanto beijava o pescoço do namorado.

Draco sabia que quando sua namorada lhe desejava não havia ninguém que lhe impedisse de conseguir o que queria. Ele não tinha nada a reclamar, a propósito. Adorava. Tinha sorte, pois ela possuía o corpo mais perfeito que ele já vira.

Draco não se lembrava da última vez que tinham feito amor daquela forma, tão impulsiva. Os dois ficaram alguns minutos na cama, recuperando as energias, enquanto Hermione acariciava as costas do namorado e era abraçada.

No dia seguinte, Draco chegou ao trabalho sorridente. Bart perguntou o que tinha lhe deixado assim e ele respondeu dizendo que há tempos que não tinha noites maravilhosas como a que tivera.

— Mas foi com sua namorada?

— Claro que sim, Bart!

— Ah, ta... Que bom para você. Espero que quando se casarem esse fogo continue.

Bart sofria de um casamento frustrado. Sua esposa não lhe tratava bem e não confiava nele para tomar conta de seus filhos pequenos.

— Vocês ainda não se resolveram? — Draco conhecia bem a história do amigo.

— Nah. E acho que nunca nos resolveremos...

O loiro se dirigiu para sua mesa e, ao olhar para a mesa ao lado, se deu conta de que a estagiária não havia ainda chegado. "Espero que nunca volte", ele pensou ao se lembrar de suas intromissões.

— Bom dia, colega! — ele ouviu poucos minutos depois a voz fina de Jennie.

— Bom dia... — respondeu.

Tentou ser o mais distante possível para se concentrar em seu trabalho e conseguiu sucesso até a hora do seu habitual cafezinho, quando Jennie o acompanhou mais uma vez.

— Hoje você parece mais feliz.

Draco não respondeu.

— Fez as pazes com sua namorada?

— Nós não estávamos brigados.

— Mas você disse que estavam em crise... Tudo bem. Acho que não gosta muito de falar de sua namorada. E nem eu, para ser sincera. 

Draco não queria que seus colegas lhe vissem de conversinha com a nova estagiária, pois sabia que muitos conheciam Hermione e poderiam comentar com ela que haviam visto algo suspeito. Portanto, ele sempre ficava tenso enquanto conversava com Jennie.

Ao voltar para casa aquela noite, Draco ficou surpreso ao ver que as luzes do apartamento já estavam acesas. Foi direto para o quarto e encontrou Hermione deitada, com uma ausência de cor significativa em seu rosto.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou, após largar a bolsa no chão e correr para passar a mão sobre o rosto da namorada a fim de se certificar se ela estava com febre.

— Nada demais, amor... Enjôo de gravidez. É normal! Pode ficar relaxado... — ela respondeu, tentando esboçar um sorriso no rosto.

— Mas então você deveria estar muito mal para ter voltado para casa mais cedo. Por que não me chamou? Eu teria lhe trazido!

— Ah... — ela ficou séria de repente ao se lembrar do que vira.

Depois de muito lutar contra seu enjôo e perceber que o mais correto a fazer era ir imediatamente para casa e descansar, foi até o departamento de Draco para pedir que ele lhe acompanhasse. Mas então ela viu algo que lhe fez ficar ainda mais enjoada. Seu namorado estava tomando café na companhia de uma garota que aparentava ser pelo menos cinco anos mais nova que eles.

— E então, por que você não me pediu para lhe trazer? — Draco insistiu.

— Quem era aquela garota que lhe fazia rir enquanto você tomava café?

No começo do namoro, Hermione conseguia esconder seus ciúmes, graças a um orgulho que lhe segurava. Agora, no entanto, que já estavam juntos há quatro anos, já tinham passado por tantas coisas juntos que ela aprendera com o tempo que demonstrar seus sentimentos era sempre melhor do que escondê-los. O mais engraçado de tudo foi que até o coração gelado de Draco havia amolecido um pouco com o tempo e vez ou outra demonstrava seus ciúmes, após muito lutar contra eles.

— Ah... Aquela é a nova estagiária. Muito petulante, por sinal — ele respondeu com naturalidade, mesmo tendo gelado com a pergunta.

— Sei, sei... Parecia realmente muito petulante ela... E você não parecia nem um pouco à vontade ao seu lado... Não estava rindo... — ironizou Hermione, ainda deitada na cama.

— Peraí!! O que é isso? Você acredita em mim ou não? — Draco se irritou.

— Um pouco difícil de acreditar que você a acha petulante.

— E acho, sim!

— Ta bom... — disse Hermione, simplesmente para dar um fim à discussão. — Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje e ficaria muito grata se você me deixasse aqui no quarto sozinha, por favor.

Draco se levantou e foi até a cozinha preparar o jantar para os dois, pois imaginou que Hermione ainda não tivesse jantado. Ficou relembrando do cafezinho que tomara poucas horas antes e tentando lembrar se tinha realmente rido tanto ao lado da estagiária. É, provavelmente ela teria lhe feito rir uma hora ou outra. Mas aquilo não havia lhe significado nada. Maldita hora que sua namorada havia chegado!

Alguns minutos depois, quando o jantar já estava pronto, ele entrou no quarto para avisar a Hermione.

— Eu já comi. — ela respondeu secamente.

— Como assim? O que você comeu?

— Eu liguei para o Ron e perguntei se ele podia vir me ajudar.

— Para quem??? — Draco não acreditava no que havia escutado.

— Sim. Eu liguei para alguém que eu sabia que se preocupava comigo e que não estava tão ocupado no momento...

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso!!

Ron morava há poucas quadras do apartamento de Hermione, mas ele quase nunca aparecia na presença de Draco. Geralmente era Hermione quem o visitava, escondida do namorado, pois sabia do ciúme doentio que ele tinha de seu melhor amigo. No entanto, não havia nada além de uma amizade muito forte entre eles dois. Hermione costumava perguntar a Ron sobre seus relacionamentos e adorava dar conselhos. O motivo pelo qual ela procurava a ele e não a Harry, nos momentos de desespero, é que o menino-que-sobreviveu andava bastante ocupado ultimamente com os preparatórios para um casamento repentino com Gina, que recentemente também descobrira estar grávida.

— Você sabe muito bem que ele é apenas meu amigo!! Mas aquelazinha que eu vi ao seu lado hoje... Eu não faço a menor idéia de quem seja!!

— Você ta maluca! — Draco gritou, impulsivamente, pensando nos esforços em vão que tivera para se afastar de Jennie simplesmente para não chatear sua namorada.

— Ah é? Ótimo!! Porque agora eu posso ser maluca o suficiente para mandá-lo dormir na sala!

No dia seguinte, a situação não havia melhorado. Draco tentou perguntar se Hermione estava melhor do enjôo e ela respondeu um "sim" muito seco. Alguma coisa estava afetando o humor e a sensibilidade de Hermione mais do que o normal, disso ela tinha certeza. E suspeitava que os culpados fossem seus hormônios que talvez estivessem alterados graças à gravidez. Mas ainda assim, ela não conseguia controlar o ciúme que sentia ao se lembrar de seu namorado tão sorridente ao lado de uma garota muito mais nova que ela.

Dois dias se passaram e o humor de Hermione estava melhorando aos poucos. E Draco ficava um pouco mais esperançoso. Mas aquela noite ele foi obrigado a ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, pois tinha que terminar um relatório que entregaria ao seu chefe no dia seguinte.

— Vai ficar até que horas aqui? — perguntou Jennie ao se surpreender porque iria embora antes de Draco.

— Não faço a menor idéia...

— Está evitando encontrar a namorada?

— Por que você tem essa mania de ligar meu estado de humor ao meu namoro, hem garota?

— Calma, calma... Eu só quis saber... É que eu ouvi, sem querer, você comentar com o Bart que estava dormindo na sala...

Draco permaneceu concentrado no que fazia.

— Escuta... — ela disse, se aproximando um pouco mais para que as outras poucas pessoas presentes na sala não lhe ouvissem. — Qualquer coisa, vai lá no meu apartamento pra gente conversar... Pode ter certeza que lá você não irá dormir na sala... — e, dito isso, ela colocou um pedaço de pergaminho em cima da mesa de Draco.

Draco não acreditava no que acabava de acontecer. Aquela garota lembrava muito ele próprio alguns anos atrás e isso lhe fez se sentir velho. Será que dali por diante sua vida não teria mais aventuras, mais novidades? Quase que impulsivamente, ele pegou o pedaço de papel e, após dobrá-lo, guardou-o dentro do bolso da calça. Não sabia ao certo o que fazia, mas simplesmente o fez.

Só voltou para casa perto das dez horas da noite e imaginou que encontraria Hermione dormindo, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la sentada no sofá de braços cruzados.

— Ah, que bom que você veio para casa hoje! — ironizou a morena.

— Desculpa, amor... É que eu tinha um trabalho enorme para terminar ainda hoje...

— Com a sua querida estagiária, não é mesmo?

— Quê?? É claro que não!! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! Você tem que parar com essa paranóia, que já ta começando a me sufocar!

— Ah!! Eu estou lhe sufocando? Será que não foi você que perdeu a noção do que é certo?

— Eu nunca lhe desrespeitei, e você sabe disso!

— Tudo bem então... Mas essa noite eu quero que você durma fora daqui!

— Como é?

— Exatamente! — Hermione possuía os olhos marejados. — Eu não consigo mais confiar em você... Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha para pensar...

— Um tempo para pensar? O que você ta querendo dizer com isso?

— Que eu quero você longe de mim hoje! É isso que eu quero! Pelo menos por hoje!!

Draco conhecia muito bem o gênio de sua namorada e não havia nada a fazer a não ser arrumar uma pequena mala com roupas e arranjar um lugar para dormir.

— Eu vou para a casa do Blase. — disse quando já estava com a porta do apartamento aberta.

Mas ao fechar a porta, não era bem para a casa de seu amigo que ele estava pensando em ir. Alguma coisa lhe fazia desejar conhecer o tal apartamento de Jennie.

Hermione passou algumas horas chorando na cama até adormecer, mas se acordou no meio da madrugada sentindo uma dor muito forte no abdome. Instantaneamente, ela escreveu um bilhete pedindo socorro e deu para que sua coruja levasse à casa de Zabini. Vendo que muitos minutos se passaram sem que a coruja voltasse, ela resolveu ligar para a casa de seus pais. E, quando já estava entrando em uma ambulância pedida pelos seus pais para seguir a um hospital trouxa, Zabini chegou correndo.

— Hermione... Sinto muito, mas... O Draco não estava comigo.

Hermione apenas apertou a mão de Zabini numa forma de agradecer que ele tivesse vindo pessoalmente. Ela já estava deitada na maca e sem forças para falar.

* * *

N/a: Pois é, Flá! É complicado quando um casal não está na mesma sitonia! Muito obrigada por dizer o que pensa!! E continua aí comentando, certo?

Quem ainda não deixou review, pode se sentir à vontade, hem!

Bjo... Lina.


End file.
